The Royal Wedding
by rachim4
Summary: What happens when Fabian and Nina go to the royal wedding of William and Kate... While Prince Harry has his yes on a certain Nina will Fabian get jelous... Fabina. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired by the royal wedding to write this. Prince Harry is now my latest Tumblr obsession! Disclaimer I don't own the Royal Wedding or HOA! Also Fabian and Nina are not together in this episode.**

**Fabian POV:**

I just got the most amazing news ever! I was going to the royal wedding of William and Kate! Uncle Ade helped William when his car broke down earlier and he got 4 tickets to the Wedding. He then called and told me and told he was gonna take Trudy and I could take 1 other guest. I knew who exactly I was going to take. Nina... Yes Nina. Ever since she came here I have had this massive crush on her and I don't know how to tell her. And I know were just friends and that's what she wants to be.

I walk down to the living where everybody but Nina was including Joy. I then say "You never would guess what. My Uncle Albert fixed Prince Williams Car broke down and he got 4 tickets to the wedding! He is taking Trudy and I get to bring one other person!" Amber completely jumps up "TAKE ME! I am dying to see Kate's Dress! Also Prince Harry is like a dream boat!" Joy then says "No Take me I want to see Prince Harry!" Jerome then says "Take me so I can rub in Prince Harry's face I'm a better ladies man." and Mara stares at him and throws a pillow at him. Then Mara pops in "He's going to take Nina who else... If he ever gets around to ASKING HER!" Mick then says "He should since they don't have this type of thing in America..!" Amber "Ohhh what will be soo romantic if you take Nina..." She gets cut off by Nina saying "Take me where?" I then stutter "Uh... Uh..." As everyone stares at me waiting. I then say "My Uncle fixed the Princes car and he gave us 4 tickets and since he is going with Trudy I was gonna ask you since you might never see a royal wedding!" Nina then smiled huge "OH MY GOD YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS! THANK YOU!" She hugs me tight and I smile at her as she then says "Wait isn't that tomorrow! OH MY GOD I NEED A DRESS!" Amber then says "Allow me to help you!" as she pulls out her credit card and says "As long as I get a picture of Prince Harry!" She then laughs and says "will do!"

Mick then says "Fabian this means you're going to need a tux!" I then say "Oh yah I guess I'll go get one..." Jerome then cuts in "Let me help you pick out a tux! I know what the royal ladies like!" Then Mick said "Well if Jerome is going to help you get an outfit I better go in case he tries to make you wear something stupid!" I then say "I think I have a tux in my room I have so I'll use that!" I really don't need advice from Jerome or Mick on tuxes.

**Nina POV:**

Amber, Mara and Joy all screamed in my room "OH MY GOD YOU ARE GOING TO MEET PRINCE HARRY!" I then laughed and say "I don't like Prince Harry!" They all yelled "WHAT?" Patricia then says "I actually agree with the American! What's so great about him? He's not cute!" All the girls gasped and said "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I then say "Can we go dress shopping now? I wanna look nice for Fabian..." I then put my hand over my mouth as Amber, Patricia and Mara say "Oooooooohh! Someone's got a crush on Fabian!" Joy fake barfs and I then say "What no! We're just friends!" Amber then says "Honestly Nina you can be such an air head when it comes to boys." Mara then cuts in and says "C'mon you know you two are secretly crazy about each other... Well not so secret!" (**A/N Remember that line from an episode!**)

I then say "Let's just get in the cab!" as well all ran downstairs with our purses. I then say in the cab "The wedding is tomorrow how will I find a dress?" Amber then sys "We're here!" I then say "Wait this is Le Born they have the best dresses in town!" Amber then says "I know a guy!" We all get out and walk in and amber runs up and hugs this guy "Pierre! Been a long time since I've seen you!" Pierre then says "I know!" in his thick French accent. He then says "SO are you here for a dress?" Amber then points at me and I look up as she says "She's going to the royal wedding tomorrow and she needs a dress fast!" He then says "OH! You are soo lucky! That prince harry is, may I say a Hunk!" We all giggle as he goes and grabs a few dresses "You look like a size 3 in dresses!' I then blink wow he was right "UH yeah! How did you know?" Amber then says "He can guess any persons dress size!" Joy then squeals as she says "DO ME!" He then says "Size 3 too." Joy then says "I am a size 3!" Pierre comes back with a stack of 10 dresses and says "Don't worry I have more!"

(**A/N The dresses she will try on will be links on my profile page if you want to see them)**I then groan I don't want to try on a million dresses! I walk into the dressing room and put on this red dress and come out and then Mara says "It's too bright! It's more of like a party dress!" Amber then says "Agreed! Not formal enough." I go back inside and try on a purple dress. I come out and say "I feel like I'm wearing troll hair as a dress!" Patricia then says "You look like fairy princess!" They all laugh and I go back into the dressing room. I try on a yellow Dress and come out. Amber then says "Not nice enough! That's more of a summer dress!" They all nodded in agreement as I went back into the dressing room. I try on this pink dress and come out and their mouths drop. Amber then says "It's PERFECT!" I then say "You think?" Mara then says "WE KNOW SO!" Joy then says "I hate to admit this but it does look good on you." I then say I guess I'm getting the pink dress! Mara and Amber squealed as Amber paid for it.

**Fabian POV:**

I tried on my tux too see if it still fit and it did. Mick then says "Nina will definitely be impressed!" Fabian laughs and says "I hope... I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." Mick then says "Whoa Finally!" I then laugh and say "Yeah... Just hope she says yes." Mick then says "Oh c'mon you know you both like each other!" I then say "What if she just wants to be friends...?" Mick then does a face palm and says "Seriously Fabian! SHE DOES LIKE YOU!" I then sigh and say "I don't know that...!" Mick then groans and says "Well you better not get nervous and chicken out dude. You have the perfect opportunity don't blow it up!" I then laugh and hear the girls squealing as they came inside. I guess Nina found a dress. I wonder which one they picked.

**Soooo How do you guys like it! It's going to be short but I had this idea Please Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yup I'm updating this! Also A lot of you said THEY HAVE TO WEAR SLEEVES IN THE WEDDING! I'm getting to that! It's part of this chapter. Also yes I know about the crazy hats part too. I did my research before I started this! Disclaimer I don't own HOA or the Royal Family.**

**Nina POV:**

Once we get upstairs to my room Patricia then says "WAIT AMBER! Doesn't she have to wear sleeves or else it's considered and insult to the bride?" Amber then says "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN WE WERE AT THE DRESS SHOP!" I then say "Yeah they have to wear sleeves! I could have been arrested..!" Amber then says "I can fix this!" Mara then says "I don't think you can Amber!" Joy then says "She might have to get a new outfit..!" Amber then goes into her closet and pulls out a pink Jacket and says "I was going to wear this jacket with a dress when watching them walk into the church but you need it more!" I then hold up the jacket to the dress and say "WOW! Thanks...!" She then says "Just get me a picture of Prince Harry!"(**A/N I found a picture of a lady wearing a jacket over her dress at the royal wedding. So I don't want any complaints!**)

I then say "WAIT! Don't I have to wear a crazy hat?" Amber then says "all you have to wear is a simple pink sun hat!" I then say "Wait that's all. Not some crazy shaped hat!" Mara then says "Only members of the family wear the crazy hats!" Joy then says "Amber can lend you her pink sun hat!" Amber then sighs and says "FINE!" Nina put on her outfit and Ambers mouth dropped. Mara then said "You look like you're going to the royal wedding!" Amber then said "I'm going to die... kill me now! YOU LOOK RADIANT!" I then laugh and say "I look fine..." Joy then says "Yeah she doesn't look that great..."

Amber then gave her a death glare and said "Now you need to learn the rules and the schedule." I then pull out a piece of paper and say "I got the schedule! Fabian lent me a copy. I have to be there by 8 that's when the guests have to go into the church. The mass doesn't start till like 11:00 though." Patricia then says "But you have to get there like at 6 am early if you want good seats in the church!" Amber then says "Yeah the church is like uber skinny."

Mara then says "She must be going to the reception!" Amber then says "all guests in the wedding have to go! Which means you might meet the queen or any royals. If you meet any royals we will have to teach you to bow and wave!" I then say "I know how to bow and wave to the royals." Then I bow and wave. Joy then says "How did you learn to do that?" I then say "The Princess Diaries taught me everything!" Mara, Amber, Joy, and Patricia all say simultaneously "HUH?" I then say "Don't tell me they don't have the Princess Diaries here!" They all say "Nope..." I then say "WELL FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT YOU ARE WATCHING BOTH MOVIES WITH ME!"

**Fabian POV:**

Mick says to me "You do know the rules right? And you do have a schedule? Don't you have to be there at like 8 in the morn?" I then say "Yeah 8 but we might leave like at 6 so we can get good seats." Mick then replies "You should totally that way Nina could see better and it might make it easier for you to ask her to be your girlfriend." I then look at him and say "I'm going to ask her at the reception since It would be rude to do it during the wedding." Mick then says "Yeah there are soo many rules! You have to like wear a certain tux. Luckily I am going to watch from the crowds!" I then say "There is going to be like millions of people there. We will be lucky if we even meet a royal!"

Mick then says "Whatever! Just don't screw up this thing with Nina. I don't want to see you coming back saying I MESSE D UP! Or I CHICKENED OUT! This is your only shot that's perfect!" I laugh and say "I won't trust me. Besides she's not going to say no... I think." Mick then throws a pillow at him and says "She will say YES!"

**Nina POV:**

Amber says after both movies end "I KNEW SHE WOULD END UP WITH THE HUNK!" Joy then says "I liked the first guy better." Mara then says "Haha I can't believe we have never seen this before!" Patricia then says "I can...! The only funny part was the creepy neighbor and the maids!" Amber then says "OH MY GOD I LOVED THE MAIDS!" I then say "Told you you might like it!"

Amber then says "You were right! Joy then says "Who knew?" I laughed and said "I can't wait till tomorrow." Mara looks down at her phone and says "Hold on got a text from Mick." Amber then runs over "OH LET ME SEE!" Mara then says "Uhh Amber no..." Patricia then says "DO you have to know what it says?" Amber then says "YES!" she takes the phone and reads the text aloud "Mara, Fabes is going to ask Nina out tomorrow." She pauses then starts screaming "OH MY GOD! HE IS FINALLY ASKING YOU OUT NINA!" Wait... HE'S ASKING MEE Out! Finally... I thought... and well...!" Mara then says "Read the rest Amber." Amber then reads the rest of the text "P.S. Don't tell Amber or she will tell Nina and that might ruin the surprise..." "Ohhh..."

Joy then grunts and says "Probably going to chicken out." Patricia then says "Once he sees you in that he'll probably pass out!" Amber then says "Well Nina you have to act surprised if he does! Also give him a little confidence that you like him back!" I then say "Okay..." this is going to be a long night.

**Sorry this is short. It's a filler chapter that explains a few things. Like I said I have been busy. Got a job working on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays from 10: am to 3: pm. Been at my G-ma's helping her. Will update soon.**


End file.
